Watching
by BatteredChild
Summary: oneshot Jareth has watched her every move since she left, and will do so until the one event he needs to see to move on occurs. Involves mature content, but there's nothing too graphic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Labyrinth, but anything original belongs to me.**

**Warning: This is a dark fic in some ways. It involves rape and abuse, but nothing graphic. **

**Watching**

Jareth watched her through the crystal as she went about her life. He was always watching her. When she was at school, he watched. Work, asleep, even showering. He always watched, and he gave no privacy by ceasing when she was showering or changing clothes.

Ever since the child had defeated him, Jareth had watched over her. He couldn't seem to help himself. He could not see her in the flesh, so he watched through a crystal. They were a world apart, but he was always with her.

xxx

Jareth watched as she began dating him, that mere mortal boy. The boy was nothing compared to Jareth. Yet she had chosen that boy over the Goblin King.

When Sarah and the boy had shared their first kiss, in what they believed was the privacy of Sarah's apartment, he saw it all.

Jareth didn't know why he watched, not really. He felt he had no choice; it was as if he was waiting for something to happen, but what that might be he knew not.

xxx

Jareth watched them. He knew he did not really want to be witness to this act, but as always, he couldn't help but look.

He watched as their mouths joined, their tongues dueling one another in a lustful battle. He saw the boy pull at her shirt, tugging it off aver her head. He looked at them as Sarah pulled the boy's shirt off, and as she then proceeded to unbutton his jeans and pull them down leaving the boy standing in nothing but a pair of boxers, his desire for her quite evident. Jareth wanted to look away but couldn't do it. The boy was taking off Sarah's bra now, and then slid her skirt down over her slim legs. Finally the boy took off his boxers, and then removed Sarah's own underwear. Jareth saw them as they looked at each other's bodies.

The Goblin King hated seeing this, but he couldn't look away until he saw what he was meant to see, until the something he had been waiting for all these years, occurred.

He watched dispassionately as the boy took her body completely. Although his outward appearance betrayed no emotion, inwardly his heart was crying. He saw her cry out in pleasure and pain and then watched as they finished their lovemaking.

xxx

Jareth knew he no longer had to watch now. His punishment was now fulfilled. He had seen his one and only love as she grew into a woman and found love of her own. She had given herself to the mortal boy and in doing so had broken the spell. Jareth no longer had to watch. He knew there was no chance of him ever having her now. She was soiled. Jareth knew now why he had watched her. It was punishment for letting her win. For letting a mortal girl-child win his heart. Now that she was no longer an innocent, the spell was over and he would never watch her again.

He would never watch her again. She had shattered his heart of stone several times over now and he would not let it continue.

What he didn't know though was that what he had witnessed was a lie.

xxx

Sarah lay silent and still on her bed. He had left a short time ago after taking his fill of her. He had beaten her. Attacked her. Raped her. Then finally, when she thought he could do no more to her, he revealed himself for what he truly was.

He was fae. He was also evil. He told her that Jareth was watching as he took her body and broke it. In doing this he broke her mind and tore up the last remaining shreds of her spirit.

What he didn't tell her was that Jareth had not seen the truth. He did not tell her that Jareth had seen a mortal boy and Sarah making passionate love, with her consent.

Sarah lay there numb, feeling tainted and used. She slowly touched her hand to her stomach and when she pulled it away she saw the dark red liquid that stained her fingers.

He had stabbed her and left her there to die. She would let it happen too. After all she had nothing left now, he had told her Jareth had seen it all. Jareth had not tried to help her. He didn't care.

xxx

Jareth felt as if his heart would never heal, that he could never be whole. She had chosen someone else, the mortal boy had taken her and now Jareth would never have her. He banished her from his thoughts forevermore, blocking out his feeling towards her as if she had never existed.

xxx

Sarah felt the tears sliding down her cheek, but it was as if they were disconnected from her body. He didn't care about her. He let that thing take her and break her into a million tiny pieces, now there was nothing left of her.

Sarah closed her eyes and let herself give into the welcoming arms of death. He didn't care, and it was only as she took her last breath that she realised she really did love him. But he cared not for her.

xxx

_AN: Let me know what you thought please, reviews are very welcome. This is only a one-shot,no more to come.To readers of Another Chance it will be continued in the next few days. This fic just kinda popped into my head when I was watching Moulin Rouge, the Tango de Roxanne scene. It doesn't really use anything from that but it did put the idea in my head. _

_Please do let me know what you think of this as I was unsure about it. But if you are going to flame then just press the back button and don't worry about the reviews._


End file.
